Serendipity
by soberingsundays
Summary: When Riley and her best friend Chase make a trip to Las Vegas, Nevada for ComicCon, Riley couldn't have dreamed of a better way to celebrate her twentieth birthday until she wakes up the next morning with no memory, a ring on her finger, a tattoo on her hip and a particular someone in her bed. [Markiplier/OC FanFic. All For fun. Please R&R!]
1. Not Everything Stays in Vegas

Waking up to sunshine in my face was something I've always hated but today, it felt like hell because not only did the light bother the fuck out of me, it mad my headache pound even more and come to the realization on how much my body actually hurt.

Oh fucking Christ, everything _hurt_. I grumbled loudly and grabbed the pillow close to me and smashed it against my face to block the fires of hell coming from the window. Shit, what happened last night?

Pushing past the pounding pain in my head, I tried to think about what happened the night before. It was my twentieth birthday and my best friend Chase thought it'd be fun to celebrate in Las Vegas, Nevada on the second day of ComicCon. Now, I'm generally not much of a drinker.

Hell, I haven't touched a beer in a year until last night but something tells me I had more than just a damn beer. I grunted a bit, mumbling a curse to Chase for letting me get this drunk and suffer this morning.

To be fair, I always did look older to a lot of people despite my age and my last sober thought last night was something about using it to my advantage. _Dammit, Chase._ Wait, where was that asshole anyway? Probably off with some chick in a Harley costume. He always did have a crush on that chick.

Grumbling again, I shifted and rolled over so I could be turned away from the window and nudged into something warm and solid. My fingers found skin and I let out a drowsy noise. Maybe Chase and I fell into bed together accidentally. Oh fuck, did we-? I shifted a bit more and felt the rustle of panties and a large t-shirt against my skin.

Okay, not naked. Good. That was good and from what I felt, he was still wearing boxers. This was fine. We've fallen asleep in the same bed before. Besides, Chase was great at cuddling and well, I did need to thank the bastard for bringing me to the convention. Even if we couldn't go the first day.

Rolling over a bit, I pressed my chest Chase's back and curled my arms around his waist as I buried my face into his neck to keep the sun away. With a light hum at the newfound warmth and darkness, I sighed and waited for sleep to overtake me again but the pounding headache kept me from sleeping and soon I felt a very uncomfortable roll in my stomach and a squeeze in my throat. Shit.

Reluctantly, I peeled myself off Chase and untangled myself from the sheets to make a mad dash to the bathroom and thankfully reach the toilet on time to vomit out everything I drank and ate last night. Lovely. Best morning ever.

After about ten minutes of vomiting and dry heaving, I groaned and slowly got to my feet to stumble over to the sink and wash out my mouth with the little mouthwash thing that really nice hotels have. Huh, don't remember this being in my hotel room. Blinking, I realize this looked nothing like my hotel bathroom and trust me, I know the difference.

"The fuck?" I whispered and winced at the pain in my throat and the rasp in my voice. Good Lord, I sounded like my chain-smoker aunt. Running my eyes and then my head, I kept my eyes shut before running a hand through my hair and wincing. "Ow!" I grunted, feeling something other than knots get tangled in my hair.

With a grumble as I slowly untangled my fingers from my hair, I blinked at the mirror in front of me. Brown hair in a tangled mess, brown eyes that look dead and pale skin looking even paler. Tipping my neck a bit, I noted the big, fat hickey on the side of my neck and huffed loudly. _Shit, what the fuck did I __**do**__?_

Shifting my body to roll out some aches and pains, I hissed a bit at a really sharp pain on the side of my hip. _The hell?_ Before I checked it out, I pulled my now untangled fingers from my hair and noted what got caught in my hair. A ring; a golden ring with diamonds. A small, basic ring worn on my left hand on the ring finger. My eyes widened as I realized I was wearing a fucking wedding ring.

I could feel everything still. Even my breathing and heart rate as I kept my eyes glued to the ring. Oh holy fuck, I got _married_? A heavy breath left me and I looked back at the lump in my bed. Me and Chase…? No. No, that couldn't be right. Chase and I never felt that way about each other. We were like siblings. Nothing more.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I hoped the ring would be gone once I opened them and sadly, it didn't disappear and just gleamed in all its glory. Fuck. I scrubbed my face with my other hand as I tried to calm down but it was hard considering I was Chase's fucking wife. Or at least I think I am. Wait, was I?

I looked back at the bed and made a step to go and check to see if it really was Chase in that bed before remembering the pain in my hip. Grumbling, I lifted up the shirt which I finally realized wasn't mine and my eyes widened once more at the black, curvy ink engraved onto my hip;

_**Mark**_

Mark? Who the fuck was Mark? I shut my eyes and tried again to remember last night but all I saw was darkness. Shit, last night. Fuck, last night was a night I should remember but with all the booze I drank, well, I needed help. Lots of it because this isn't my hotel room and there's no way that was Chase in the bed.

So, who the fuck did I marry?

As I took a step toward the bed, I froze when I heard a groan and a shuffling sound of bed sheets. Blinking, I watched the other move around a bit and a toned arm poke out to snatch some glasses off the side table. Tilting my head to the side, I noted that the glasses looked a little familiar. Why, I didn't know but I kept standing where I was at I watched the other shuffle about more with another groan. A roan that sounded sexy and…familiar but in a much different way.

Why did I feel like I knew this guy?

Biting my lip, I watched him slowly sit up and noted the toned belly with a light outline of abs. Well, damn. Before I could open my mouth. I finally realized why he looked so familiar because the moment his eyes locked with mine, it hit me.

I'm married to Mark fucking Fischbach aka Markiplier aka one of the most popular Let's Players on Youtube with thousands of subscribers due to his amazing commentary, humor and the way his mastered out playing games. Me? I was a fan of his work but that's beside the point because Mark fucking Fischback was in my (our?) bed and I was his fucking wife.

Eyes wide and breath coming out heavy, I watched him rub his eyes and smile at me a little. "Hey, babe. You alright?" He asked, voice a little rough and sleepy and just a bit sexy as he watched me carefully. "Or shall I call you Mrs. Fischbach?"

_Mrs. Fischbach. _

Oh my fucking God.

"Riley?" He then asked, looking a little concerned but he soon stumbled out of bed and mad a dash toward me when I found myself seeing colors and slamming face first into the floor, meeting the darkness of my unconscious.

Well fuck.


	2. So, Where to Begin

"_C'mon, Riley. Loosen up a bit! It's your birthday for fucks sake!" Chase hollered over the clubbing music as he gave me his famous wicked grin that made most female girls blush and melt. Me? I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him like a five-year-old. "I am loose. Just being cautious." I replied, eyeing everyone around me warily. _

_Damn, this club really was a hot spot for cosplayers but then again, it was only three blocks away from where the convention was being held. Nearly everyone was geared up and dancing like loons. I was just a bit nervous about my new surroundings but can you blame me? It's Vegas after all. _

"_Just relax a bit, alright? Get some booze in your little system." He teased while eyeing a girl's ass in tight spandex. "Make me proud!" He grinned wildly before dancing over to ass-in-spandex. I huffed a bit but I couldn't help but chuckle. He was right. I'm twenty now and I can pass off looking twenty-two. Despite how I said I didn't want to drink, I felt tense and left out. Ugh, maybe one beer would hurt…_

I didn't know how much time had passed but when I groggily woke up, I found myself resting comfortably under a warm blanket, feathery pillows and soft sheets. I moaned a little and rubbed my head with a sigh. Jesus, that was a helluva dream. An interesting one but kinda nice. Wait, it was a dream right? There's no way I would-.

"You're awake. Thank God too."

Nope, not a dream because once I looked at my left hand, there was the glittering diamond band once more. Well shit. I rubbed my eyes and turned to look at the face that was the star in all my favorite Youtube videos, made me laugh when I was at my worst and developed a small crush on with his voice, smile and all around personality.

Mark looked at me with a heart-melting smile as he moved to still beside me on the bed, hair still disheveled and still in his boxers not that I minded much. He rested a hand that held his own golden band on my blanket-covered leg and watched me stare at the ring on my finger.

"I know the diamond isn't much but it was all I could get and you know I didn't want to use your winnings." Mark said softly, aware of my hangover now as he smiled a little more. Wait, my winnings? I looked away from the diamond and at his face, trying my best not to scream. "My winnings?"

Mark blinked with a light chuckle, "Yeah. You won one of the jackpots. A million." He stated and I could feel myself stop breathing. A million? I won a million fucking dollars? "I never seen a girl who could gamble so well but then again, you did tell me you knew tricks thanks to gaming."

I dabbled a bit in the gaming realm. Mostly PC and some PlayStation but that I kept to myself. I wasn't ashamed of it but it's obvious on how society feels about gamer girls. I did pick up a lot of tricks thanks to gaming but I didn't think they'd be useful until now because _I won a million fucking dollars_.

Mark reached forward and brushed some hair out of my face, making me shiver a bit at the feel of his skin. "Don't you remember, babe?" He asked, eyeing me with worry and concern. Aw, shit, I hated that look on his face. It was a puppy face. Biting my lip, I shook my head. "N-No." I whispered, my eyes wide as I stared at him. "I don't remember anything."

Slowly, I watched the look of realization cross Mark's features and it was clear he was both shocked and a little heartbroken. "So, wait, you don't remember…?" He gestured to the ring and the room. Sadly, I shook my head. "Th-The last thing I remember was downing shots at the bar…" Too many. Fuck, I didn't even remember _meeting_ him.

Mark let out a breath and stood running a hand over through his hair than over his face. "Shit, I could've sworn that…" He trailed off and looked at me. "You seemed so calm and responsive when we met. I could tell you had a few drinks in you and hell, so did I but I didn't know…" Didn't know I pretty much drink everyone under the table.

Biting my lip, I looked the other direction as guilt at me up before a small sound came from Mark. "What?" I asked and I realized his eyes were zoomed in on the large hickey on my neck. Oh, right. I let out an airy, awkward laugh. "Guessing we got a little carried away last night?" I asked and I nearly wanted to hit myself for asking a stupid question.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you mean." Mark stated quickly and I could see some relief in his eyes. Probably glad he didn't fuck me while I was drunk. "We…uh, we stumbled back here after the marriage and fell right into bed. We got frisky and all that but you said you weren't ready and I respected that." Oh bless his heart…

I blushed a little and then remembered the tattoo. "Wait, did you..?" I stated, moving a hand to my hip and blinked at him as he nodded. Flipping his left arm over, he showed me his forearm and in matching black, curvy script was my name right in the middle. "You thought it would be cute and well, you have the most adorable smile when you get excited. I couldn't resist."

And cue even more blushing as I licked my lips and push my hair out of my face, staying quiet because there was so much to process. Like one, I was married. Two, I was married to fucking Markiplier. Three, I'm a fucking millionaire and four, I was fucking _married_. Shit, this was a lot to take in but I had to ask one more question. "So, where did I put my winnings?"

"Right into the bank. Wanted to be responsible and I had to pursued you to not let me use some to buy the ring." Mark replied, rubbing the back of his head with a light laugh. "You're cute when you pout." Dammit, will he fucking stop? I do not want to look red a fucking tomato right now. Letting out a breath, I rubbed my eyes before sitting up abruptly. "Chase! Shit, where's my phone?"

Mark gave me a weird look before moving toward the side table and pulling out my cell from the drawers. "Right here." I nodded in thanks as I quickly took it and speed dialed Chase's number. _Please, please be awake_. I hoped as I listened to the phone ring. One, two, three, four…_Hi, Chase here. So sorry I missed ya but fuck, dude, I have a life! Leave a message at the beep!_

I swore as the beep tone rung through and huffed a little. "Dammit, Chase!" I hissed before sighing, "Ugh, just…just call me when you get this. ASAP, alright?" I stated before hanging up my phone and rubbing my eyes. Oh man, when Chase gets a load of this…

"Who's Chase?" Mark asked and I looked up, a little surprised. Not that he didn't know Chase but more on how the tone of his voice had a slight edge to it. As if he was…jealous. Cocking my head, I noted the slight possession in his eyes and I tried not to smile and tried even harder not to get turned on. Tried and failed.

"A friend of mine I came to the con with. He paid for everything and whatnot so I just wanted to make sure he's okay." I replied as I set my phone to the side and looked back at Mark who relaxed a bit after my explanation. Shit, was he always this hot in the morning? I wish I could wake up to that mess every morning…wait, I _can_. We're married after all. I almost laughed.

"So, um…" I started, rubbing my neck. "What now?" I looked over at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I don't have anything to do until three and it's about 12:30 so wanna grab a late breakfast or lunch Ii guess." Mark replied with a light laugh and my stomach growled. Food sounded heavenly. "Sounds good. I just need to change." I mumbled, slowly getting up and standing. No dizziness or anything. Good. Didn't need to collapse again.

"I…uh…" My eyes darted around the room then back at Mark. Shit, where were my clothes? Instantly, he nodded toward the bathroom. "Look in the closet. There's a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and shoes in there. Figured you'd wanna wear something clean and all that…" He chuckled and I smiled. Goddammit, he was such a sweetheart. Nodding, I moved toward the bathroom not before being grabbed on the arm and gently pulled back. I liked his hands on my skin…

"Look, if you wanna break this off and all that, we can. I don't want you to think you have to do this or anything. Just say the-" He went on but I cut him off. "No. We're keeping this as it is." Because there was no way I was tossing this out. I wanted to find out about last night and what made him (or us really) go and get married.

A little surprised, he just nodded and let me go into the bathroom where I shut the door and let out a heavy sigh as tons of emotions twisted inside. I really hope my memory comes back…


End file.
